Fem27 Oneshot Series
by Psychotic and Insane
Summary: This is going to be series of oneshots with Fem27. I will update whenever I have writers block, but I will also be taking requests. See the rules inside. AllxFem27
1. 10Fem27

**Hello everyone! Earlier today I was thinking about the possible couples in my current stories and I started thinking about doing one shots of Tsuna and decided that I will be putting up one shots that I come up with and I will also take requests. If you want a specific type of story, just let me know. I have a few rules though.**

**1: I don't write yaoi or yuri. I'll admit I read some yaoi, but I can't seem to write it(nor do I feel comfortable writing it). That is why Tsuna will be girl. (not because I think Tsuna would be super cute as a girl coughyeahrightcough)**

**2: I will take any couple, that includes multiple people. (kind of like 182769. It doesn't matter how many people there are going to be.)**

**3: Nothing M rated. (I will probably make another one specifically for that)**

**4: I don't****write blood related love, so if you want blood related Giotto x Tsuna it will have to be pure, family fluff.**

**5: If you want Giotto and Tsuna to be together not as just family, they won't be related.**

**6: Enjoy. (if you don't, I'll have Hibari-sama find you and bite you to death...I'm kidding.)**

**Also, this is for the days when I have writer block.**

* * *

**Xanxus x Tsuna (1027)**

If anyone asked, Xanxus hated Sawada Tsunayoshi with a passion. The young girl had managed to beat the older male and become the 10th generation Vongola mafia boss. Asking Tsuna was no better. She would always tell you that she feared the leader of Varia.

It wasn't hard to see why the two leaders didn't get along. While Tsuna was kind, Xanxus was mean. Xanxus always did everything for himself, but Tsuna was always doing her best for others. Tsuna hating fighting and killing, while Xanxus killed without a second thought.

To the untrained eye, these two could never get along. Just being in the same room with the two at the same time seemed like a ticking bomb. The leader of Varia was constantly insulting Vongola Decimo, and she would just take it calmly. Their guardians, however, could see something else. Those who knew Xanxus, could see that he wasn't being as harsh as he normally would to anyone else. Tsuna, on the other hand, would normally back away, being as shy as she was, rather than smile calmly.

The bosses would never admit to anyone what happened when it was just the two of them.

* * *

Tsuna's office

Tsuna was sitting in her office doing paperwork when she heard the door open. Looking up, the young boss watched as Gokudera walked in followed by Xanxus. "Trash, I need to talk to you." As soon as those words left the leader of Varia's mouth, Gokudera began ranting about how 'Juudaime deserved respect.' The twenty-one year old sighed at the fact that Gokudera was being the same as when they were children, then looked at her storm guardian. "It's fine, Gokudera-kun. Please leave so we can talk. After a moment, the loyal male nodded and left the room.

"What do you need to speak to me about, Xanxus?" The mans eyes narrowed, and he slowly walked over to the young woman's desk. His hands hit the front of the desk, but Tsuna didn't even flinch. "What do I need? Trash, I haven't seen you in three months, and you want to know what I need?" The brunettes eyes softened and looked at the man before her with understanding. "Sorry, Xanxus. I've had a lot of paperwork I have to get done."

The scarred man walked around the desk with a confidence only he could have. When he was standing in front of the woman who was still seated, Xanxus leaned forward. Tsuna looked into his eyes when their noses began touching. When she was younger, Decimo would have blushed. After getting used to how bold he was, Tsuna stopped blushing.

Noticing that the older male wasn't planning on moving, Tsuna leaned forward. When their lips met, it was like the first time. To them, it felt like fireworks went off. The kiss gave them both butterflies in their stomachs. The difference between this kiss and the first was that this one was gentle.

The first time they kissed, it had been rushed and passionate. The passion was still there, but the kiss itself was slower and softer. Considering what the leader of Varia was like, it was surprising how gentle he was to Decimo.

After pulling back, Tsuna held her lovers face in her hands. She looked at him and gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry, Xanxus. I'll make it up to you." Smirking, the scarred man pulled the brunette out of her chair and wrapped his arms around her waist. Just before giving her another kiss, Xanxus said, "Yes you will."

* * *

Front of the mansion

After their visit, the Varia had to return to their own mansion. When everyone was saying goodbye, if you listened closely, you could hear the messages said between the two lovers.

"Trash, don't die before I get the chance to kill you." _'Be careful.'_

"Hai, hai. Please remember to bring your reports on Varia missions sooner, though." _'I'll be fine. Come visit sooner.'_

"Whatever." _'I love you.'_

*smile * _'I love you too.'_

**I know they were pretty OOC, but love can soften the heart. Lol. Thank you for reading. I'm sorry it was so short, but I'm hoping to make the rest longer.**


	2. 69Fem27

**Hello again. One thing I forgot to mention last chapter, is that if you request a story but don't want me to say who requested it, tell me so I don't put your name up.**

**Enjoy.**

**69Fem27**

* * *

Mukuro POV (TYL)

I had been wondering with Chrome for a month in this new body I possessed. None of the Vongola or other mafia had been able to find us. The one time someone did, though, had been by coincidence. The one who had run into us was none other than Tsunahime-chan's Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi.

He looked over at our direction, and the moment he saw Chrome, he slowly walked over to us. "Hey, Chrome." Before she could reply, we heard some of the people form the Millefiore family approach. We rushed into a nearby alley and sighed in relief when they passed by. Looking back at Chrome then at me, Yamamoto asked, "Who is he?"

"A friend." I spoke in a calm voice.

"Chrome, we have bad news. Tsuna...she...well, she died." moment those words left his mouth, I was shocked. I couldn't believe she died. Before I knew what I was doing, I began to speak. "How?"

Yamamoto looked at me slightly confused, then I repeated myself. "How? How did Tsunahime-chan die?" After hearing what I referred to her as, the younger male realized who I was.

Sighing, the guardian answered. "She went to go to a meeting with the Millefiore family. When she was there, she was shot. Unfortunately, Tsuna didn't make it."

_'Impossible. That's impossible. She couldn't have died. 'This has to be some sort of sick joke.'_ At that time, I didn't know why I was so upset. I wanted to believe it was because I didn't get the chance to possess her, but as I continued with infiltrating Millefiore, I realized that wasn't the case.

Even though I had been her enemy, she still forgave and accepted me. I wanted to laugh. Laugh because I couldn't finish my original plan. Laugh because the person who beat me was killed. Laugh because the person who accepted me with a kind smile despite everything I had done and tried to do was dead.

After we parted with the man, Chrome said she wanted to visit her grave. We weren't originally going to change our plan, but I too wanted to see if it was true for myself.

We saw the girl in the grave looking calm. Someone could almost think she was only asleep. It was at that moment that I knew I couldn't let any of the Millefiore live. I wanted to kill them all. We continued our plan.

When I saw the 10 year younger Tsunahime-chan, I inwardly celebrated. I knew that there was a chance that she wouldn't die. After I got out of Vindice, I wanted to go to Tsunahime-chan as soon as possible so I could see her up close. No, that wasn't the correct term. I NEEDED to see her.

* * *

**Present**

When I got my memories from the future, I couldn't help but to feel so many emotions. It was all because of _her_. She could make me feel so many emotions, and it confused me.

I was angry that she let herself be killed. I was happy that she was alive. I was frustrated because I couldn't wrap my arms around her and feel the warmth of her body. But most of all, I was worried. Worried that I would never be able to stand next to her. To hold her.

Shortly after the battle with Shimon, I was let out of Vindice. She stood there greeting me. Smiling that warm smile that could melt even the coldest persons heart. I took a few steps forward, but because I was still not used to walking in my body again, I started to fall. Tsunahime-chan quickly caught me. Had it not been for the fact that it was only her who came to get me, I would have pulled away because of my pride.

As we started to walk away from the prison, she said something that surprised me. "I was worried about you. I'm so glad you're okay." When I looked at her, I noticed a small blush. I smiled and couldn't help but to lean into her warmth.

The future Vongola boss staying by my side until I fully recovered. About a year later, I asked her on a date and she accepted. Since that day, we had been together.

* * *

**TYL (again)**

I was laying in bed with Tsunahime-chan when she mumble in a tired voice, "What are you thinking about?"

I smiled at her and held her closer to my body, never getting tired of the warmth she seemed to give off. "Just remembering some things. One of which being when we started dating."

The brunette started laughing. "I'll forget that first date. You were so angry because people kept trying to sell us pineapples." I couldn't help but to pout at that. I still smiled after a moment and hugged her closer.

After everything that happened, I didn't plan on letting her go again. I would personally make sure she wouldn't die. _'That's right. I can't let her die. After all, we ARE getting married next week.'_

* * *

**Okay the last part just popped up last minute and I was like "H****ow cute~!" Anyway, I know he acts different than normal. orz**


	3. 29Fem27: What Sharks Eat

**Hey guys. So I was thinking about some of the characters names, and I couldn't help but to think about two fish. This is what my mind cooks up at 3 in the morning. I hope you enjoy.**

**29Fem27**

What Sharks Eat

Tsuna was sitting on her bed waiting for her friends. Reborn left an hour before in order to gather the members of Varia and her guardians who were scattered around the town. Normally, he would have her do it, but for some reason he went. The teen couldn't help but to think that he was up to something.

After waiting for a while, the girl was about to get up when someone came into her room. "VOI!"

Tsuna immediately looked at the man surprised. "Squalo, please keep your voice down. Why are you here alone?"

Squalo looked at the girl and sat down on a chair that was next to her desk. "I was going to see if Yamamoto was keeping up his training, when the Arcobaleno told me to come here and I would get to see that brat. It looks like I have to wait." The shark sighed in annoyance.

Suddenly, the young girl thought of something. She accidentally said it loud, much to her embarrassment.

"Hey Squalo, what do sharks eat?" A hand quickly flew up to her mouth after she realized what she said. The man looked at her slightly shocked, but then a smirk formed on his face.

"If you really want to know," the man paused as he grabbed Tsuna and pulled her so she was leaning against his body, "sharks eat tuna." Once Squalo said that, he pushed his lips against the surprised girl.

**I know it's short, I'm sorry. orz**


	4. 59Fem27: Unrequited Feelings

**As I was on my way home today, I was thinking about how it seems like if Gokudera likes Tsuna, he would probably want his 'Juudaime' to be happy so he wouldn't say anything. That got me thinking and I decided to write a oneshot where it's Tsuna who won't tell Gokudera how he/she feels.**

**I'll be writing this chapter in diary form just to let you know. There will probably be a lot of time skipping too.**

**Let's say Tsuna is already 17.**

**59Fem27**

**Unrequited Fellings**

_January 1st_

Today Reborn gave me this diary to write my feeling and experiences in. I don't really think I need it, but I wouldn't mind writing stuff down. Other than that, nothing happened to today.

~Tsuna

_April 17th_

I was walking to school with Gokudera-kun when I noticed something that seemed to be off. For some reason I couldn't help but to think he looked different today. It was probably just my imagination. I've noticed for the past few days that I seem to feel nervous around him and my stomach keeps feeling funny whenever he's around. Maybe I'm getting sick.

~Tsuna

_October 28th_

The butterflies in my stomach keep getting worse. I realized a couple weeks ago that I have feelings for Gokudera-kun, but I can't bring myself to tell him. I don't know if he feels the same way about me, so I don't want to risk our friendship.

~Tsuna

_December 3rd_

Gokudera-kun came up to me a little happier than usual. When I asked him about it, he said that he started dating Haru. I smiled and told him that it was wonderful. It seems that even being around Yamamoto wasn't ruining his mood. I didn't tell anyone, but for some reason my chest hurts. I was a little upset, but it shouldn't be affecting me like this. Right? For the rest of the day and when I saw Haru, I felt something strange. I wasn't angry, but it felt close to it. Is this what jealousy feels like?

~Tsuna

_March 13th_

I was walking home alone today. Yamamoto had baseball practice and Gokudera-kun said he had something to do. On my walk home, I decided to go walk by the park. It's been a long time since I last went, so it brought back some memories. As I was leaving, I saw something by some of the trees. I decided to keep walking, but then I saw what it was. Gokudera-kun and Haru were kissing. I knew that since they were dating, they were going to kiss, but it didn't stop the pain I felt. I came home, and surprisingly, Reborn didn't bother me. I cried for half an hour, and after I finished, I stayed sitting there for another half an hour. I didn't think it would hurt me this much.

~Tsuna

* * *

_February 4th_

It's been 4 years since I last wrote in this journal. I guess a lot has happened. I officially became Decimo 2 years ago. The real reason I'm writing in this, is because Gokudera-kun asked me a question today. He said that he wanted to purpose to Haru. He then asked me if he should do it. I could see how much he wanted to, so I put on a smile and told him that he should do it. Gokudera-kun's smile got so big. After that, he ran off to find Haru. Three hours after that, he ran up to me and told me that they were planning on getting married in 3 months. Haru then asked me if I would be her Maid of Honor. I told her I would. I should be happy for them, it's been years after all. But...why do I feel like crying?

~Tsuna

_May 4th_

Haru's birthday was yesterday and Hibari-san's is tomorrow, so Gokudera-kun and Haru decided to have their wedding today. The two of them looked so happy. They had a beautiful wedding and it was bright outside. It seemed almost like the whole world was congratulating them. I kept my smile up and congratulated them. A few hours into the wedding, Reborn came over and stood next to me. The Arcobaleno got their bodies back a few years ago. We stood in silence for a while before he spoke. Reborn told me that unrequited love is always painful. I could now understand how he felt with Luce. The only thing I could do was nod at him.

~Tsuna

_June 15th_

It's been about 5 years since Haru and Gokudera-kun's wedding. They had a little girl a year after and named her Rose. She's going to be turning 4 next month. She has her fathers hair but her mothers eyes. Rose is sweet, but when I look at her, it just seems to remind me about how much pain I feel by not being able to be with Gokudera-kun. Sometimes I wonder if I had decided to tell him about my feelings when we were teens, if he would have felt the same way. I know it's to late to change everything, but I can't help but wonder.

I want him to be happy, so I don't mind keeping this to myself. Reborn found out about my feelings, but he agreed not to tell anyone else. It's a secret no one else has to know about. Especially those two.

~Tsuna

**End**

**I know this isn't that good, but it was a 10 minute story. I feel bad for Tsuna in this story. Hopefully the next one will be better and happier. Maybe the next one will be another 59Fem27 just so I can make the ending happy for the little tuna fish.**

**See you all next time.**


	5. Black Out

So a lot of people are aware that the FF staff are planning to take down many, if not all, of the stories on here. On June 23rd, there will be a Black Out where authors cannot log in, read, or even review stories. This will also affect people who do not have accounts. There are not yet enough people participating in the petition to stop this. I would appreciate it if you, as readers and authors alike would help with this.

If you haven't please go to the following website and join us.

www-change-org/petition/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

after www and change, change those markings to periods.

Please spread the word.

Thank you!


	6. Rfem27C Rivalry

Welcome back! So I saw that ShiroYukiandKuroKyo requested a oneshot, so this is for you. I hope you enjoy it.

Rfem!27C

Rivalry

Normal POV

It was a well known fact that Reborn and Colonello were rivals in almost everything they do. Whether it be a test of strength or smarts. That even went for anything that had caught both of their attention. Anyone who it didn't concern directly would just shrug and think nothing of it. This, however, didn't apply to Sawada Tsunahime.

Reborn wasn't really sure when it had started. While Tsuna had been training in the future, the hitman couldn't help but to let his thoughts wonder off to the brunette. Even during his training with Yamamoto, Reborn's thoughts drifted to the training room above his. 'Is she still training? Is she injured from her training? Is she hungry?' These thoughts and many more had crossed his mind. Reborn had failed to notice that the way he spoke to his student was less harsh than before.

It was during the final battle with Byakuran that the Arcobaleno realized his feelings. He had fallen in love with his own student. For the first time in years, the baby cursed the form he was in. Always having to watch the young girl, but never able to truly be close to her. After returning to the past, his training was less harsh and no longer made Tsuna want to run and hide.

For Colonello, it had been different. He hadn't spent as much time with the teen as Reborn, but it didn't stop his feelings from developing. When he found out that the tenth generation guardians needed to get the Arcobaleno seals, he was indifferent. He had assumed that the group of kids would fail. When he was doing his trial, the blonde thought they would lose. As he was fighting and winning, Colonello hadn't expected for them to make a comeback.

As Tsunahime and Gokudera tricked and overpowered him, the Arcobaleno began to think that they just might have a chance to get all the seals. Then, the moment the young girl grabbed the item he had told them to with a smile and her eyes dancing with amusement, he fell in love like her tutor.

The Arcobaleno began spending more time with the timid teen, much to Reborn's annoyance. It was during one of his visits that the two babies realized the feeling their rival held for the girl. That created another competition between them. Who could get closer to Tsunahime?

Normally, they would have competed to see who could win her heart, but they knew they didn't have a chance at that with their current forms.

The other Arcobaleno were amused to see the way the Sun and Rain Arcobaleno acted around the tuna. She and Colonello could be talking, or she would just have her attention on him, and Reborn would jump onto her shoulder, head, or even her lap. Being around the tutor the amount of time she had, this wasn't unusual, and that irked the blonde. To get back at Reborn, Colonello would seat himself in the girls lap when it wasn't occupied by the Sun Arcobaleno or her Thunder Guardian.

Tsuna was 22 when the curse was broken. Verde had finally found a way to return the Arcobaleno to their original bodies and make it so the Sky Arcobaleno wouldn't have a short life. The only thing that showed they had been the Arcobaleno was the fact that they still had to wear the pacifiers.

The brunette was waiting for the Arcobaleno to come out of the next room along with different people who knew the others. The only people she could recognize were Gamma, I-pin, Lal Mirch (who's curse had worn off a while back), Lussuria, and Bel.

They had been standing for about half an hour when the door opened. The Arcobaleno stumbled out of the room. Aria wasn't having as much of a hard time walking as the others since she didn't change from baby form. The fellow hitmen were trying to keep their balance since they hadn't been used to walking in their adult bodies in years.

Just as Gamma ran to Aria, I-pin hurried over to Fon, and Lussuria made his way over to Mammon while Bel walked over slower, Tsuna caught Reborn before he fell over. The brunette was surprised at how different her former tutor looked. She also couldn't help but to realize she had never seen him look so vulnerable. Decimo couldn't help but to think that she could get him back for the years of torture, but decided otherwise realizing his violence rubbed off on her just a little bit.

Noticing her looking at him, Reborn smirked. "I told you my original body looked cooler." The comment caused Tsuna to blush in embarrassment.

Colonello watched the two filled with jealousy. Despite how close he and Tsuna got, she had known Reborn longer. In the blonde's mind, the other hitman had a head-start when it came to winning over the woman's heart.

As the men started hanging around Decimo more, they started getting more posessive. Being the dense woman that she is, Tsuna seemed oblivious to what they were doing. It wasn't until a man who had been trying to flirt with her, and failing, going missing and returning beat up mumbling about evil men with guns, did she get suspicious.

After a few more weeks of them acting strange and sending glares to any male who approached her, guardians included, Tsuna finally decided to confront the two ex-Arcobaleno.

"What's going on with you two?" The men glanced at each other before Reborn spoke up. "What do you mean?" Glare. "You know what I mean. You guys have been acting weird and I want to know why."

Everything went quiet for a moment before Colonello sighed. "We've been trying to see who can get you to fall in love with them first, kora." Most women would be happy that two attractive men were trying to pursue her, but this seemed to make the boss angry. Narrowing her eyes, Tsuna couldn't help but to tell them what she was thinking.

"You idiots! Your rivalry has gotten so bad that you are actually trying to make a person the prize!? I'm a person, not some object that you can just try playing games with! You assholes! I can't believe this." Tears started forming in her eyes, to the shock of both men, but she continued. "Don't you know that you shouldn't mess with a womans feelings?"

Tsuna turned around an ran away from the mafioso who couldn't seem to move. Although she didn't want to admit it, the brunette had started getting feelings for both men, which confused her.

Reborn and Colonello stood there shocked for what seemed like hours, but had only been a few minutes. They never meant to hurt her. Seeing her so upset made them want to go back in time and stop themselves from starting this, if it would stop her from being so sad. Both men looked at each other and came to an understanding.

Neither wanted to hurt her any more than they already had, but they also didn't want to give her up. After they decided on whatever it was, they made their way back to the Vongola mansion.

Vongola Mansion (Tsuna's room)

After returning to her room, Tsuna buried her face in one of her pillows and tears began to flow down her cheeks. After realizing her own feelings and the fact that she would never be able to choose between the two, Vongola Decimo decided that she would just stay their friend. When they told her about their little 'game', or what she thought was just a game, Tsuna was beyond upset.

Suddenly, the brunette felt two other presences in her room. Quickly recognizing who they were, Tsuna tried to pull herself together. "What are you doing here?"

One of the men sat on the edge of her bed, and an earthy smell was coming from him. Tsuna recognized him as Colonello. "We never meant to hurt you, kora. Reborn and I fell for you and we just wanted to like one of us back. It's a habit of ours to turn everything into a rivalry, kora."

Reborn sat down on the other side of the mafia boss, the smell of espresso was hanging in the air around him. "We won't make you choose. If you're willing to have us, we will compromise."

Lifting her head from the pillow, Tsuna looked at the men who both had pleading eyes. "But the two of you don't really like each other." Reborn showed the woman a real smile. "True, but we love _you_."

With that, the hitman leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers gently. Clearly jealous that the other man got her first kiss, Colonello gently pressed his lips onto Tsuna's neck.

After so long, the men finally got their woman. The rivalry didn't stop, however. They kept trying to see who could make her blush faster or harder. Though, you wouldn't hear Tsuna complaining. She just wished they would shut up about who's baby she was having and who's would end up better. The woman just knew that in about 9 months she was going to have an even bigger headache thanks to her husbands.

**I hope that was okay. I'd like to know what you think of it. Not just my readers, but also the person who requested it. See you all next chapter.** **Also, I'm sorry for taking so long with this, my Internet was out so I couldn't upload anything.**


End file.
